


Always You

by Demon0cracy



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, HakYona Week, HakYona Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon0cracy/pseuds/Demon0cracy
Summary: In any universe, no matter who I am or who you are, I will always find a way to make you happy. [HakYona Week 2017]





	1. Bonus day: Hak

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU.

 

When is it supposed to appear? That mark, small and annoying, that changes your life forever.

Some people grow into adulthood without it, others get it at the moment they met _that_ special someone.

And Hak... sincerely, Hak thought he had had it since _forever_.

Before getting to know her, even long before getting to hold a weapon on his hands. Before even knowing the devastating force that some amethyst eyes could have.

It had always been there, burning on his skin, crossing his heart.

_Yona._

Her name.

It was her, that spoiled and bossy girl, the proud princess of Kouka, as small and annoying as that mark.

She was his soulmate, if that smudge on his skin wasn't wrong.

And it _had_ to be wrong, Hak had thought.

She was royalty, he was a servant. He was a warrior, she was as fragile as a flower. She was light and he was darkness.

He had her name engraved on his soul and she... she didn't have any.

She had waited entire years for the mark to appear, completely sure that the name that would show up would be that of Soo-Won, her beloved cousin and childhood friend.

When the years came by and not a single name appeared, she didn't care. She was willing to defy fate itself in order to be with Soo-Won.

And the decision didn't bother Hak. There were so many things that he forced himself to hate about the princess, but her fight thirst wasn't one of them.

Then, ignoring his heart, he moved aside _-even if he wasn't on the way on first place-_ and focused his life to nothing more than protect that annoying redhead.

Aware that the only thing he could wait for was sharing her happiness with her.

And to hell with destiny.


	2. Day 1: First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU

From the moment _she_ sits beside him on the desolated cafeteria bar, Hak knows things will end up terribly wrong.

How couldn’t they? If his heart starts beating wildly with only hearing her melodious voice order: “A strawberry milkshake, please.”

After all, when that girl sat beside the boy with the leather jacket, she was only looking for trouble.

He tries to dissimulate, he really does, but his eyes are irremediably attracted to her. Nevertheless, who wouldn’t turn over to see such a pink dress so fluffy and hideous? _Right?_ And that bow, a little too big for her redhead mane.

Unfair. _Ridiculous._ No one should look as good as she does wearing that monstrosity.

“Hi.” She greets him. A discreet blue gaze impacts with a violet one and the sparks seems to fill the air.

“Hm.” Hak mutters, looking away and hiding from her a small and harmless, _unimportant_ , blush.

“I…” she continues, without being discouraged because of the boy’s attitude, “Was looking for you. I want to talk with you of… something…”

“I know you were looking for me.” Hak admits, “What  I don’t understand is: _why?_ ”

She finally backs up a little, taking some seconds to answer a heated: “It’s… personal.”

Hak is dying to turn towards her, to prove what his mind and the girl’s voice seem to imply: that she’s blushing completely. But he doesn’t, focusing on his soda and nothing else.

To the redhead’s luck, the waitress arrives distracting the conversation and giving her a frothy strawberry milkshake.

“Do you even know who I am?” Hak asks when the waitress leaves.

“Yes!” She answers quickly, “You are Son Hak, last year’s student. We go to the same high school and…”

“ _I know_ we go to the same school.” He repeats with weariness, “And I know who you are, what I don’t get is: what would the little princess from school want from someone like me?”

He dares himself to look at her a second time and regrets it instantly. How can someone look adorable with that surprised look and some whipped cream smeared on the lip? Unconceivable.

“I am _not_ a little princess.” She complains, with her little nose wrinkling with disgust.

“And I’m not a bad boy?” He sneers. “Doll, you know my reputation. We’re from different worlds, _¡No!_ From different universes. I will not stop my life just to fulfill a whim of yours… or whatever it is you want.

“Could you at least listen to me?” she begs, or tries to. Whatever comes out of her pink lips reach his ears sounding as a command.

And he definitely hates it.

“No. I’ve already lost a lot of time here.”

Hak gets up from his seat, with the keys of his motorcycle in one hand and his bottle of soda in the other.

He takes one last glance at the grunting ball of pink in the seat next to him and takes the final sip of his drink with a winning smile curving his lips.

Then, out of nowhere, she lets out a: "I want to give you my first kiss, Hak."

And the boy, always cold, always indifferent, spits his drink.


End file.
